


Beers & Noses

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Hanna and Jonas gets back together, Reuniting, Starting again, mostly Jonas centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: The moment Hanna and Jonas gets back together. Story of what they think before and through it all, how much Jonas has changed. Basically, them coming full circle.





	Beers & Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!! Especially after their weird, tension filled moment on Friday and their texts at weekend my love for them grew again. I said why not write a fic and here we are! I hope you'll like it!

 

 

 

Jonas was with Carlos and Abdi hanging out at Matteo’s. Normally, Matteo should be with them too but he was on a date with David and their dates tended to go longer than expected. They would lose the concept of time around each other and always were late to any plans made after. Jonas and the boys never complained, rather they teased the couple. Everybody could see how in love they were and how happy they were with each other. 

 

So now Jonas was chilling in the living room. He was slumped back on the couch, one hand holding his phone and the other a beer bottle. 

 

The girls were there too. They were there before the boys came and it was actually Hanna who opened the door to them which made Jonas confuse the year and the place. But then he saw the other girls behind the door too.

 

Carlos was somewhere with Kiki, probably making out. He hoped they weren’t doing it on Matteo, Mia, Hans or Linn’s bed because he really didn’t want to lose their flat share privilege. Abdi was in the kitchen flirting or more like trying to flirt with Sam and laughing like a kid after everything she said.

 

All of this was why Jonas was sat alone in his best friend’s living room, refreshing Instagram every few minutes. He was hearing the laughs of the girls and his friends and ran a hand through his hair messing his curls. He was on good terms with all the girls. He had fun hanging with Sam, he loved talking to Amira… But standing next to Hanna, smiling and chatting with her like everything was normal was hard.

 

It wasn’t hard like a few months ago. He was better now. It took some time but he finally quitted smoking realizing the harm it was doing. He smoked and drank to feel numb because everything hurt, thinking about Hanna hurt. At some point he wanted to feel again, not the love necessarily, but he wanted his head clear. He _wanted to be himself again._ He understood Hanna more than anytime at that point. 

 

Hanna wasn’t the only reason for her constant “high state”. His stupid teenageness played a part in it too. Once he got used to being drunk or high almost most of the time, it continued. Until he felt tired of the drowsiness of the days that followed.

 

He started by throwing away any weed he had. Now, he wasn’t even smoking one joint. Then, followed the decreasing of the amount of alcohol he consumed. He still drank, obviously, but it was to have fun not escape from things. After, he started to swim. He loved swimming since he was a kid because something calmed him about the way water blocked everything around him. It made him feel so good to be active. Finally, came being on talking terms with Hanna and being friends like they promised a year ago. He would text her to ask about exams or life in general. They talked about Matteo here and there too. 

 

The fact that he was better now and happy with his life now didn’t mean that he still didn’t miss Hanna. Sure, he made out with girls and had sex with others but they were an attempt to move on. Were they fun for him? Yeah but none of them were anything serious. And anyway, like he said ‘relationship sex was better’.

 

They would have these weird moments with Hanna like that look they shared after she asked for a beer a couple of weeks ago. Or how they always were confused about how to greet each other; Hanna would lean in for a little hug while Jonas extended his hand and vice-versa.

 

He didn’t want to interpret them deeper because even though he wanted something more with Hanna again he didn’t want to lose her friendship. The radio silence after he tried to kiss her was tough to get by. Also, they were friends first before all the cheating and them dating and the other cheating and drama. 

 

After the break up talk Hanna gave him, he thought back to their relationship and he sadly realized that he wasn’t always the best boyfriend. He never meant to hurt Hanna but he did things without thinking how they would affect her and their relationship like inviting the boys to the cabin or keeping secrets from her. But he knew better now. He was trying not to act without thinking, in all of his relationships. He promised himself the next time whether with Hanna or somebody else that he would be better. (Also watching Matteo and David inspired him a lot too. He was constantly taking mental notes.)

 

Normally, he tried not to dwell on her but he was alone and Hanna was just in the next room so he couldn’t help but to check her Instagram. He took a sip from his beer and pressed the photo of her eating the pizza. He didn’t just say it, he really thought she was beautiful even when he was taking the picture. 

 

Then he straightened up a little on the couch and let out a huge breath. He clicked on the Youtube app and opened a song from _Trettman_. 

 

It was the middle of the song when Hanna entered the living room. She had been secretly wanting to go next to Jonas ever since the boys showed up on the door but she held herself. 

 

After everything they’ve been through it was nice seeing Jonas healthily and she loved that they were talking like friends. She had really missed having Jonas in her life. She never blamed herself for his state a couple months ago but she wanted to help him. He didn’t let her and now looking at it maybe it was the best. Maybe just like how she found herself on her own, Jonas needed to get better on his own too. 

 

She guessed she never stopped loving him. It was just suppressed for a while because she needed to prioritize her own self first. Now that they were both grown up she thought maybe they could start again but she didn’t want to mess what they already had and also she had seen Jonas flirting with other girls. She wasn’t so sure he felt the same too. 

 

When she entered and heard the song her lips curled up:

 

“Trettman, huh?” she said which made Jonas almost jump up. 

 

He nervously shook his head:

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Hanna didn’t know but there was a reason he listened to Trettman so he felt like he was caught. 

 

She walked over to the couch and sat facing him. She smiled a little:

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“Good. And you?” He took another sip from his beer.

 

“Good.” 

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes after that with both of them lookin around the room. Until Jonas mustered up the courage to talk:

 

“The other day, I made this awesome sweet potato mash.” 

 

Hanna looked at him with a big smile and raised her eyebrows:

 

“Not awesome as mine I suppose.”

 

Jonas shook his head with a big smile paralleling hers:

 

“Never.”

 

Both of them were still smiling big. Looking at her made Jonas feel warm. He could literally feel himself getting physically warm. She had this calm energy that made everything better somehow. While he was in his thoughts Hanna asked:

 

“So, what are you thinking about for university?”

 

She was really nervous to ask that. She planned on staying in Berlin and she hoped he was planning the same because she really didn’t want to lose their connection or any chance for them in the future.

 

“I want to stay in Berlin but we’ll see.” He shrugged his shoulder. "I want to study politics.”

 

She felt a relief when she heard the word ‘Berlin.' Of course Hanna thought. Jonas who was at almost every demonstration, who was always found reading some article, who actually taught her a lot about the world would study politics.

 

“I can’t imagine you studying anything else.” 

 

Jonas felt happy that he got her approval for his plan. Then he realizing he forgot to ask her about her plans he hit his head:

 

“What about you?”

 

“I want to stay here too.” 

 

Jonas felt relieved hearing that.

 

“Do you know what you want to study?”

 

Hanna sighed:

 

“Nope. Maybe psychology. I have no idea.”

 

“Well, you still have time. You can apply to multiple things.” 

 

He said with a soft smile trying to reassure her. Then he added:

 

“You know you are great at a lot of things. Like getting dressed by yourself, brushing your teeth, opening a beer bottle.”

 

Now he was laughing as she flipped her off and laughed too. He desperately wanted to kiss her like he did a year ago after saying almost the same thing.

 

When their laughs died out Jonas set his beer on the floor. And added one more thing:

 

“But seriously, you are great at a lot of things. You are very empathetic and not judgmental at all. That could be good for studying psychology. You are good with people and you are extremely kind. If you want you could be a really amazing psychologist.”

 

Jonas was looking so serious with a straight face listing all of those things but Hanna’s smile was getting bigger at every second. She could feel her eyes almost tearing up. This was the proof she needed that maybe they could work this time. She wasn’t offended by what he said first. Just like a year before she was genuinely laughing. But hearing him get all series and compliment her for real, trying to help her for real without expecting anything in return was everything she wanted. Also, it the reason she said the following things:

 

“Thank you.” 

 

In the meantime Jonas had grabbed his beer again:

 

“Anytime.” He said and truly meant it. 

 

Hanna took a deep breath and gulped. She slowly pointed at the beers on the table and said:

 

“Can I have a beer too?”

 

Jonas immediately grabbed one and held out the bottle and the opener to her, knowing better this time not to try to open it. 

 

She grabbed it, opened it and took a huge sip, thinking of it as liquid courage. Hanna looked up at Jonas’s soft brown eyes. He was trying to avoid her gaze looking around or down at his bottle because it made him nervous. But there was no escaping her gaze and they locked eyes. She took a deep breath:

 

_“Can I have my nose back too?”_

 

He almost dropped his bottle to the ground but caught it at the last second. Then, he forgot how to breath. All the noises from the next room faded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The step he wanted to take the most but were too afraid to take it came from Hanna. 

 

Finally he couldn’t stand there anymore. He walked over and sat next to Hanna. Just like a year ago in the bed, he made his fingers walk on her face and lended them on her nose.

 

_“Here you go. Take good care of it, it’s important to me.”_ He said with the quietest voice.

 

They slowly leaned in. Every inch felt like it was taking forever. Both of them were trying to figure the other out as not to push their boundaries and were trying to take it all in. 

 

When their lips finally met it was like coming home after a really long day at school and smelling the cookies freshly made in the kitchen. They felt the childish happiness, the sense of security, the relief, the warm feeling of love at the same time. 

 

It was half an hour later when Matteo and David finally arrived, Kiki and Carlos’s making out session was over, Abdi was done flirting with Sam and the whole group entered the living room. What they found was a cuddling Jonas and Hanna. Then, the celebrations ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I think by the end of this season Druck is gonna bring them back together again making the show come full circle. I loved how Druck handled my babies because unlike the og and many remakes their story continued in all 3 seasons. They've been circling each other for a long time and will hopefully find their way back! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
